


The Beginning and End of Everything

by SuperstitiousPigeons



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperstitiousPigeons/pseuds/SuperstitiousPigeons
Summary: The last thing that Lena remembered was having lunch with Kara Danvers in her office. Waking up in a hospital with Lex sitting beside her was definitely not something that she could explain logically.OrLena of Earth-38 is maybe not on her earth anymore?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, I found this on my laptop and it had been written like two years ago. I had been playing Injustice and a quote by Lex Luthor had intrigued me so I decided to use it and make this weird thing.
> 
> I haven't written fanfic for Supergirl before so that'll be a new experience for me, but I hope that this will be an enjoyable experience for anyone that gives it a shot!

She woke up to blurred bright lights and the sanitary stench of a hospital. The scratchiness of the gown against her skin was the final clue that she was definitely not in her bedroom. She swallowed thickly before blinking away the spots in her vision. “Lena,” a hushed voice called out. “Lena, can you hear me?”

She rolled her head to the left, looking for the person that was calling her name. Her brain was a muddled mess. She had no clue where she was, no idea what could have happened. No matter how out of it she was though, she recognized that face anywhere. “How did I get here?” She could feel her chest constricting as the room began to spin. “How did you escape?” Fear took over as she saw her brother begin to walk over to her. He looked unbelievably tired. His gray slacks where crumpled and his white button-down shirt was completely untucked and wrinkled. There was an uncomfortable looking couch that had been pulled out into a makeshift bed with twisted sheets and a thin pillow. She would have felt bad about someone having to sleep on such a piece of furniture but alas...it was her psychopath of a brother that had probably been using the couch.

“Lena, it’s me. It’s Lex. Calm down.” His voice was low, almost as though he didn’t want to startle her. It did nothing to placate her, however. Somehow her murderous brother had escaped from prison and kidnapped her. He immediately wrapped her into the biggest hug that hospital bed and IV would allow. “You had me scared there,” he whispered into her hair. “I didn’t know if I would see you again,” he cried.

There would always be a part of her that loved her brother. He had been the only one who made her feel welcomed as a child in the Luthor household. He had spent countless hours with her teaching her the various methods of chess and later on, the intricacies of more in-depth sciences that achieved her great success at MIT.

She inhaled his scent deeply and sighed before pushing him away. “If you want to kill me then just get it over with,” she spat. It was then that she noticed the hurt that flashed across his face. She decided to truly look at her brother, whom she hadn’t seen in years, really. He was healthy looking and dressed to the nines (despite the wrinkles that she had already acknowledged). His blue eyes were calm and had lost the maddening look that they had once held before being locked deep within the penitentiary of cell block X.

“I’m going to get the doctor, Lena,” he whispered, as though he were afraid that one wrong move would startle her and have her running away. “I can’t believe it,” he smiled, “I knew you were going to wake up. You just had to be stubborn,” he winked and then turned and walked out the door.

She had no idea what was going. Truly. She looked around the room to try and gauge just where she was. She wanted to assume she had been hidden away in some evil lair, but it genuinely looked like she was in a hospital. There was a nurse call button on her bed for crying out loud. Was she in a villain’s hospital? Was Nurse Ratched going to answer if she pressed the button?

“Supergirl,” she whispered, hoping that the hero could hear her from wherever she was. “I don’t know where I am or what has happened, but if you can hear me…” Seconds ticked by and nothing happened. It had been worth a shot, but it was clear that she wouldn’t be getting any help from the Super. It was time to take matters into her own hands. She looked at the IV and gritted her teeth before yanking at the needle in her arm.

With uneasy steps, she made her way out of the bed. She felt dizzy and completely out of orbit. Something just felt inherently wrong. It was almost as though she were on another planet. It was as if the gravity was somehow off, or the world was spinning a little faster than what she had been used to. It was an odd feeling that she couldn’t exactly pinpoint which was worrisome. Had Lex founded some space colony that she had been unaware of?

She didn’t make it far before Lex was rushing back in with a doctor. “Hello, Lena,” the soothing voice of the doctor interjected. “I see that we are trying to outdo ourselves already. Your brother mentioned that you were a smart one, but I didn’t think I would see a comatose patient walking around her room.”

“Comatose?” She whispered before rushing up to the doctor in an attempt to escape somehow. “Doctor, I don’t know what is going on, but you’ve got to call the police. This man is Lex Luthor. Don’t you get that?” She watched as the doctor looked at Lex and then back at her.

“Ms. Luthor, I understand that you’re feeling a bit overwhelmed right now, but please, get back in the bed. We need to run tests, get CT scans, check out your muscles and reflexes. I know that you must feel confused right now, but you need to trust me. I don’t want to sedate you, but if you refuse to be helped then I’ll have the nurses come in and restrain you.”

“Lena,” Lex interjected and stepped toward her. “Let’s get you in the bed,” he reached for her arm but she pulled away from his touch. It wasn’t going to comfort her.

“You think that I’m going to buy into this, this act?” She spat. “I don’t know what is going on, but I’ll die before I give you the satisfaction of whatever it is you’re playing at.” She eyed Lex, who had apparently learned how to act since she had last seen him. He seemed genuinely hurt that she was reacting the way that she was.

“Lee, please,” he begged, before lightly placing his hand on her shoulder. “Just get in bed and talk to the doctor.” Whether it was his pleading tone or the old nickname, she didn’t know, but something compelled her to respond.

“Fine,” she mumbled more to herself than anyone else. She refused to accept the help though and made her way over to the bed on her own terms. She gently sat down before nodding at her brother and the doctor. “Restraints won’t be necessary, doctor…?”

“Spencer,” the dark-haired man filled in. “Your brother has been here almost 24/7 since you were admitted, Miss Luthor. He and Miss Danvers have been quite protective of you,” he smiled before taking a seat at the foot of the bed.

“Kara?” Her head snapped up. Lex nodded. “Where is she?”

“I just called her, Lena,” he immediately replied. “She’s on her way now from CatCo. Should be here soon,” he added as an afterthought.

“I don’t understand,” she whined. She would have been embarrassed to have made such a noise, but she was beyond confused. “Where am I? What day is it?”

“Why don’t we try this instead,” Dr. Spencer suggested while pulling a penlight out of his lab coat. “Follow the light,” he instructed. She did as she was asked. “What is the last thing you can remember?”

That was easy enough, Lena thought to herself. She had been at L-Corp working on some financial reports. Kara had been over and brought lunch. She had been wearing a button up shirt that really brought out the blue in her eyes.

“I was at L-Corp,” she stated, deciding to leave out the part about Kara’s apparel. The doctor eyed Lex who in turn waved his hand. She wasn’t sure what their silent conversation was about, but she didn’t appreciate it.

She felt insane. Had she been kidnapped? And if she had then how was Kara going to show up? Nothing made any sense. Why was Lex being so kind to her?

“Good,” the doctor finally stated. “Do you remember what you had been working on at Luthor Corp?”

“L-Corp,” Lena clarified. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to be arguing about the details of a company at a time like this, she thought, but she wasn’t going to let her achievements go unacknowledged.

“Lena,” a frantic voice called out. Her conversation with the doctor was long forgotten. She would recognize that voice anywhere.

“Kara,” she cried out before looking up at the blonde.

She _looked_ like her Kara. But the Kara she had known was never one to pepper kisses all over her face. She had never been one to _cry_ upon seeing Lena.”I love you so much,” she sobbed in between the kisses.

“Kara, what are you doing?” She exclaimed, forcing her best friend to pull away. Sure, Lena had oftentimes thought about what it would feel like to press her lips against Kara’s. And sure, she had often wondered whether the blonde would taste like the donuts she so often ate. But her daydreams were just that. They were fantasies that she had known wouldn’t come true. This, whatever this was, was obviously a dream. A cruel trick of fate that she would wake from in the morning to a cold and empty bed.

“We’ve been worried. Alex said that if anyone could wake up it would be you. I should have trusted her. I should have trusted Lex,” she added while looking gratefully towards the older Luthor. He grinned at the blonde and squeezed her shoulder.

Was she going crazy? She had no clue what to think. She was fairly intelligent. She had graduated from MIT, after all. She was the youngest CEO on the entirety of the western coast...but this was too much.

“I’m going to let you all talk for a minute,” Dr. Spencer interjected from his place in the corner of the room. “I’ll put in some orders for that CT scan we talked about, Miss Luthor,” he added. “I’ll be back fairly soon. We still have a lot of things to work through.” Kara thanked the doctor before pulling Lena into another hug.

“I’m actually going to go to the break room myself,” Lex stated, once the doctor had left.”I’ll give you guys a minute,” he winked.

“Kara, what the hell is going on?” Lena snapped as soon as the room had cleared and the door had been shut behind Lex. “I don’t know if they’ve gotten you brainwashed? I have no clue how Lex got out of prison, but you’ve got to get in touch with Supergirl for me.” She watched as Kara’s smiled turned into a deep frown, the crinkle between her brows appearing.

“Super-who now?” She questioned with a head-tilt.

“Super...girl,” Lena exclaimed, exasperated. “Your friend. She’s saved me countless of times from my mother, from my brother...any press conference, really,” she added as an afterthought. Maybe once she got back to her actual life she would stop holding so many press conferences.

“Lena, you’re scaring me a little here,” Kara replied, rubbing circles on the back of Lena’s hand. “I think I need to go get the doctor.” She began to pull away only to have Lena reach out for her again.

“You don’t remember the Kryptonian friend of yours that has a penchant for saving my life?” Lena was almost afraid of whatever answer Kara was going to give.

“Lena,” Kara tilted her head before looking around the room. “You know that we don’t talk about Krypton in public. We decided it wasn’t safe. Not after Kal-”

 “But what-”

“Look, you have your own Kryptonian bodyguard right here,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear before pressing a light kiss to the porcelain earlobe. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I will always protect you.”

Instantly her mind began to race. Whether she had fallen and busted her skull and was suffering from amnesia, she couldn’t know...but Kara Danvers was Supergirl? The dizziness that overtook her then could only be caused by her total confusion. Lena needed control to live. She thrived by being in control of situations. She needed to know what was going on in her life at all times...and right then...she knew nothing.

If Kara was Kryptonian, then she had essentially been lying to her. For years. And that made Lena the dumbest person on the planet. What had started off as a pleasant dream ended up being a nightmare.

 

She fell back into the hospital bed, vaguely hearing Kara’s panicked voice calling out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn’t unheard of for Kara to have not heard from Lena before she arrived at CatCo in the morning. It wasn’t even unheard of for Lena to not have gotten in touch with her by lunch time. Lena was, after all, a very busy person. What was unheard of, however, was Lena not responding to Kara at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad that some people were interested in this weird shitty idea of mine! Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint too much ;)

**Earth 38**

It wasn’t unheard of for Kara to have not heard from Lena before she arrived at CatCo in the morning. It wasn’t even unheard of for Lena to not have gotten in touch with her by lunch time. Lena was, after all, a very busy person. What was unheard of, however, was Lena not responding to Kara at all.

Text message after text message had gone unanswered. She didn’t want to abuse her powers as Supergirl and go hovering outside of L-Corp, but she was getting kind of nervous. It would be one thing if it were Alex she hadn’t heard from. Alex might have worked with the DEO, but she had a team of capable people behind her. Lena only had Lena. Shoot, Lena could take care of herself, but she was so good at getting in trouble.

“James,” Kara shouted upon seeing her friend waltz by her desk. She noticed that the other employees were staring at her outburst. “Sorry,” she added to everyone before shooting up from the desk and chasing after her boss.

“What’s up, Kara?” James asked, grabbing at his tie and straightening it out. Upon realizing that she hadn’t responded he stopped walking and took a good look at her. “Hey, is something wrong?” His gentle tone was almost reassuring in a sense.

“Have you heard from Lena,” she questioned, “at any point today?” She followed James into his office and sat down across from him.

“Can’t say that I have. Is something going on?” Kara wondered if James was truly worried or if he was hoping for some sort of scandal. He claimed that he understood Lena was a good person, but his actions had always stated otherwise. If something was wrong in the metropolis of National City, he always questioned if it was somehow Luthor related.

“No,” she finally acknowledged. Worries about spying on Lena were then shut off as she focused her hearing onto the towering L-Corp structure. She could hear Eve typing on a computer. She could hear Larry, one of the security guards, eating a sandwich while Lenny, a secondary security officer was playing solitaire on his phone. So many employees and no sign of Lena.

“I need to go,” she excused herself, ignoring the look of disbelief that was plastered on James’ face. She didn’t have to explain herself to him regardless of what he thought. She glanced at her watch as she made her way to the elevator and groaned. It would be so much quicker to just fly to L-Corp from her current location, but she couldn’t just put another hole in the elevator. After all, she still felt bad about that.

Once she had finally escaped from the never-ending maze of CatCo she slid into an abandoned alleyway and shot off. No need to remove her clothes and wear the super suit, since this was going to be Kara Danvers looking for Lena and not Supergirl.

A few minutes later (it had been a leisurely flight), she dropped down into her designated L-Corp alley and fixed a few fly-away hairs. Straightening out her shirt, she crossed the street and entered the building.

“Hi, Kara,” a security guard waved her forward. She ignored the angry looks that the other visitors who were waiting in line to get through security gave her.

“How are the kids, Lenny?” She asked with a grin. His face lit up as he began to respond, ignoring the moans from the other people that had been standing in line.

“Anyway, you go on. I haven’t seen Ms. Luthor today, but I didn’t work the morning shift,” he explained before waving her off.

Kara made her way to the elevators and hit the button to indicate that she needed to go up. Her stomach growled and for a minute she wondered if she should just go to Noonan’s to grab a bite to eat instead. After all, Lena was probably fine, but there was just a _weird_ feeling in her gut (that was not hunger related) that made her think something was off. It had to be.

She entered the elevator and hit the number for Lena’s floor and waited. If L-Corp didn’t have a stupid lead-lined basement where Lena spent an ungodly amount of time, Kara could just skip checking at L-Corp altogether.

“Eve,” Kara greeted with a smile.

“Miss Danvers,” the secretary lit up. Kara had to admit, CatCo wasn’t as bright around without Eve, but Lena deserved a good friend that was working alongside her-especially since Jess had relocated to the Metropolis branch of L-Corp. “I’m afraid that Ms. Luthor isn’t in her office.” Kara’s face fell.

“Um,” she stammered, “did she, uh, tell you where she was?” At this, Eve looked confused and Kara panicked. Maybe Lena didn’t want to see her. Maybe Lena was fine and actively avoiding her. Maybe she had somehow figured out that Kara was Supergirl and was on a plane to some undisclosed location so that she would never have to see Kara Danvers or Supergirl again?

_Okay, you’re spiraling,_ the voice inside her head calmly stated.

“I got an email this morning that simply said she wasn’t coming in.” Kara nodded. “Wait, do you think something is wrong?” Eve stood up. “Should we alert the police?”

“Oh, no,” Kara stuttered, fumbling with her glasses. “I just thought I would drop by and ask if she wanted to go grab a late lunch with me. Let her know I stopped by? If you…see her.” Eve looked at her knowingly but nodded nonetheless.

 

~~~~~~~

“She’s not at CatCo. She isn’t at L-Corp,” Kara muttered to herself, midflight.

“What’s that, Supergirl?” Alex’s voice rang in.

“No-nothing. I’m just talking to myself.” _Nailed it_.

“It’s a slow-moving day, Supergirl. There’s a fire downtown, but NCFD has it under control. No rogue aliens. You might get to have yourself a relaxing night in.” She could hear the smile in Alex’s voice. She had often complained about not getting to just hang out with her friends as much as she wanted to, but she welcomed a distraction-anything to keep her mind from wondering if Lena was okay.

Kara stopped flying so that Alex would hear her clearly through the comms system, “Thanks, Alex. I’ll see you later.”

“I’ll bring the booze. You supply the food.” With that, Alex was officially out of her ear. The superhero made a decision then to fly to Lena’s apartment. She had tried texting her several other times throughout the day and had come up empty. Still, she reasoned that if anything were actually wrong there would have been something on the news. Lena being attacked always made headlines.

"Sorry, Lena,” she whispered to no one in particular when she touched down on the CEO’s balcony. She then used her heat vision to cut out a shape in the glass that would allow her to _carefully_ step in without shattering the entire panel.

She scanned the kitchen and living room and found nothing amiss. Everything seemed to be in its place, which wasn’t abnormal when it came to Lena Luthor. She had a location for everything. Nothing was ever out of place. She then used her x-ray vision to look further into the apartment and saw a steady heartbeat in Lena’s bedroom.

Instantly Kara felt a relief that she hadn’t expected. Lena was asleep. Lena was fine. Maybe she was sick and was simply sleeping everything off. She told herself that one look into the slumbering woman’s bedroom wouldn’t hurt anything. She merely wanted to see that Lena was physically okay with her own Kryptonian eyes. She began to ease her way down the hall and to her bedroom door.

She peered inside and smiled. Lena was out like a light. Deciding that all was well, Supergirl turned to leave and tripped over her cape.

“Oh jeez,” Kara stammered, red in the face. How was she going to explain breaking and entering to Lena “we aren’t friends, Supergirl” Luthor? Turning around to gather an apology, she noticed that Lena hadn’t woken up. She hadn’t even…moved?

She cleared her throat loudly and watched as nothing happen. She began to walk over to Lena and sat down on the bed beside her. “Lena?” She reached out and touched the brunette. Her x-ray vision showed that Lena was physically fine. “Lena,” she then exclaimed loudly. “Hey, wake up,” she shouted while grabbing at the limp body and pulling her into a seated position. She immediately pulled her cellphone out of its location from her suit and dialed Alex’s number.

“Hey, Kara, I’m about to be on the way-

“No, no, no,” she began to mutter, unsure of what to even say. “Alex, I-I’m at Lena’s and she’s just not waking up. I don’t know what to do,” she began to cry.

“Kara, calm down. Deep breaths. What is going on?” Kara looked around the apartment for anything out of the ordinary.

“I don’t know, Alex,” she sobbed. “I knew something was wrong. I should have been here earlier.” It was then that she held onto the brunette and sobbed into her neck. “I’m so sorry, Lena,” she whispered in between broken cries.

“Kara, breathe. Bring her to the DEO. Can you do that?” Kara nodded and hung up without realizing that Alex couldn’t actually see her. She assumed Alex got the message, however, when she didn’t receive a phone call back.

“We’re going to figure this out, Lena,” she promised before gingerly picking her up bridal-style. They had been in this position a few times before, but never was Kara as afraid as she was now. At least when she fell from her balcony, she had been fine. Even when she had been poisoned, that was easily fixed. This was some new uncharted territory though.

She wrapped Lena in her cape before flying through the glass balcony, leaving shatters in its wake.

It was easily the quickest she had ever made it to the DEO. Alex and a team were already waiting in the lobby with a gurney. She gently placed Lena on the bed and watched helplessly as the medical team began to work. “Supergirl, it’s fine,” Alex stated before following the medical team to their bay.

She felt useless. What good was having powers if the people you loved still got hurt? She made her way to the medical bay and waltzed back and forth, ignoring any agent that tried to make small talk with her. If she paced so much that the floors began to crack, well, no one would notice that the cracks hadn’t been there before.

Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes into what felt like hours. Alex finally reappeared. “Kara, come here,” she stretched out her hand and beckoned Kara to follow.

“No,” Kara interjected. She knew the tone of Alex’s voice. She knew something was wrong. Losing Krypton had been devastating. Losing Mon-El had broken her heart…But Lena? She couldn’t lose Lena. While losing Krypton had been hard, Lena had become her whole world. She couldn’t and wouldn’t lose another home.

“Kara, come on,” Alex replied and then walked away. Kara slowly followed, her shoulders slumped and her heart bung. She eased herself into the room Lena was being held in and sighed. She still looked beautiful. Like she was simply taking a nap. Lena had the ability to look cold and hard when she wanted to, but while she slept there was nothing on her face but peace.

“Alex, what’s going on?” She finally found the courage to ask. Alex motioned to the monitors and sighed.

“I don’t know,” she replied. “Her vitals are all fine.”

“Okay, but that’s good,” Kara immediately responded with a small smile. Alex didn’t mirror it and she somehow knew that whatever Alex was going to say next would devastate her.

“Look at this though,” she handed Kara a long sheet of paper. It looked like nothing? Just a simple line with few variations every now and then.

“Okay, but her heart is beating. I can hear it,” Kara explained while looking at the paper in confusion.

“Kara,” Alex grabbed the paper from the blonde’s shaking hands and then placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “That’s her brain activity. Her body is fine. Her brain…isn’t.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's all good?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena starts to realize that she's kind of liking this weird dream-world that she has conjured up while our Kara is kind of hating her world without Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a while since I've posted and I'm sorry. All I can say is that shit happened but I hope that this chapter makes up for a lack of updates. Just keep in mind that it's okay to be confused-everything is going to play itself out.

“Well, Lena, we’ll see you in a week for your next appointment, alright?” Lena smiled at the doctor and nodded.

 

It had been a week since she had woken up from the so-called coma. Lex had been caring and kind. He hadn’t done anything to even suggest that he had once been a raging homicidal maniac locked within the confines of a maximum-security prison. He was gone a lot during the day running Luthor Corp after her doctor had practically promised him that she was in the clear but every evening he had come by with fresh flowers and a smile that really made her wish that she would never wake from this weird dream life that she was living.

 

Then there was Kara. She was so angry with the blonde. How stupid could Lena have been to think that Kara was anything but Supergirl? Kara was _so_ good. It only made sense that she wasn’t human.

 

But still, she had lied to Lena. They were supposed to be best friends. Had she ever given Kara the idea that she couldn’t be trusted with such a secret? The voice in the back of her mind (that sounded a lot like Lillian’s) whispered that it was because she was a Luthor. Luthors’ couldn’t be trusted.

 

This Kara, however, was beautiful and kind and honest. She looked at Lena with such love and adoration that she couldn’t bring herself to care that Kara was Kryptonian. Well, not that she was Kryptonian but that she had _lied_ about being the Last Daughter of Krypton. This Kara looked at her like she would have grabbed the moon and brought it down to Lena, had she only asked.

 

Lena still hadn’t figured out what was going on. She had decided after the first day that she was going to have to pretend that this life she had been thrusted into was normal and something she remembered. She needed to get access to a lab. She needed resources and information. Because she wasn’t this Lena. She wasn’t a Lena that had a good relationship with her brother. She wasn’t a Lena that had a devoted partner like Kara by her side. She wasn’t a Lena that had been given a life of nothing but goodness.

 

“You ready to go?” Kara questioned with a grin. Lena nodded and gasped when Kara grabbed her hand and interlaced their fingers. “Oh shoot, are you not comfortable with this? I know the doctor said that you should ease back into your life. I didn’t know he meant...”

 

“This is fine, darling,” she replied automatically. Kara beamed and grasped at her hand tighter. _She could break my hand without even trying_ , she thought to herself. How often had Kara had to restrain herself from hurting Lena when they hugged? How often had Kara had to judge whether or not her hold on the brunette was crushing? How often had the woman who carried the weight of the world on her shoulders treated Lena like she was porcelain?

 

They hadn’t talked about Krypton or Lena’s confusion over there being a “Supergirl” again since the evening she had first woken up, but now she had unlimited access to a Kryptonian’s secrets. Unlike Lex, she wanted to know the mundane things…what had been the biggest culture shock to Kara upon coming to Earth? Why had she always pretended to not understand Lena’s work? Lex had once mentioned that Superman was more intelligent than humans due to how advanced Krypton was. Why hadn’t Kara used her knowledge around Lena?

 

There was a part of her that didn’t want to ask this Kara anything though. It wasn’t right. She would be betraying _her_ Kara by asking questions about Krypton. Besides, could they really have that much in common? The Kara she knew went above and beyond to save people that needed saving. This Kara clearly did not.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Kara finally asked once she had pulled Lena into the car. She hadn’t even noticed that they had made it to a car. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she had absolutely no idea where they were or where they were going.

 

“Krypton,” she answered honestly. She couldn’t and wouldn’t lie to Kara. Any Kara. She felt Kara’s arm wrap around her.

 

“I know I say this all of the time, but I wish you could have seen it, Lena. I really do.” Lena sighed. “It was beautiful. It really was. But nothing compares to you,” she added before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 

And she swooned. _Damn it_ , if she weren’t just as in awe of this Kara as she was her Kara. Or maybe this really was her life. Maybe everything she thought she knew was just some dream conjured by the coma.

 

“You’re too good for me,” Lena finally answered and turned to look at Kara. “Truly, you are, Kara.” Kara scrunched her face up in confusion.

 

“Are you feeling okay?” Kara questioned. “Do we need to go back to the hospital? Or maybe you want to stay with Lex? Oh jeez, I’m an idiot. I just assumed you’d want to come home, but I can tell Frank to turn around? I’m sure Lex would love to have you stay with him.” She frowned.

 

“I’m fine,” Lena lied. “I’d rather go home,” she admitted. What kind of world was she in where Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor shared a home?

 

And more importantly than that, why would Lena actually want to go back to her old life?

 

~~~

 

**Earth 38**

“It’s just the most bizarre thing,” Alex explained. “What do you think we’re missing?” She looked at J’onn and watched as he struggled to form a response. Kara had been out of commission since Lena had been brought in. Instead, Supergirl had spent day and night by Lena’s bedside and J’onn J’onzz had shape-shifted into Supergirl for nightly patrols around the city.

 

“When I accessed her memory, there was nothing out of the ordinary,” he rubbed his temples. “She went to bed that night, and that’s the last thing I can see.”

 

“If we don’t figure this out, I’m afraid of what that’s going to mean for Kara,” she whispered. She knew that Kara could easily hear her with her super-hearing; however, Kara had been so wrapped up with Lena that she had become all-consumed, powers be damned. “It’s like her brain was just swapped out for someone else’s or something. She is- _was_ healthy. Healthy people just don’t go into a coma.” She tried to keep herself from shouting, but she was truly frustrated. She noticed that J’onn was looking at Lena with an expression that Alex couldn’t place.

 

“Go visit your sister. I’ll continue to probe into her mind and talk to Brainy about something. I might…I’ll talk to you later, Alex.” She noticed that J’onn was being odd but couldn’t decide what she had said to make him seem so hellbent on trying to access Lena’s memories again.

 

She jogged to the medical bay and sighed when she saw her sister. She knew Kara was invincible, but the way that she looked right now was anything but. She seemed defeated in a way that Alex had never seen before. Even when Kara had first been placed into the Danvers’ lives, after losing her home, she hadn’t looked this broken.

 

“Kara, we need to talk,” she reasoned once she stepped inside. She placed her hand gently on her sister’s shoulder and bit her lip to keep her own emotions in check when Kara began to cry.

 

“She’s not going to wake up, is she?” Kara looked at Alex with a look that was so utterly heartbreaking that Alex’s resolve crumbled in an instant.

 

“We’re doing everything we can. Trust me. I want to talk to you about something though, okay? I need you to go home.”

 

“I can’t,” Kara began to interrupt but Alex stopped her from continuing her line of thought.

 

“You need to go home. You need to take a shower. I’m going to bring over some food. And we are going to sit down and figure this out. You and I are going to fix this.”

 

“I can’t leave her here alone. She hates hospitals as much as she hates flying,” Kara sniffled.

 

“I’ll get Brainy to sit with her, okay? That little weirdo loves Lena.” At this Kara chuckled and Alex sighed. It was going to be a long night.

 

~~~

 

“I’m making your favorite,” Kara exclaimed from the kitchen.

 

“Kara, you can’t cook,” Lena shouted back from the couch. _Oh no_ , she thought, _what if this Kara was an amazing cook and she thinks I’m going crazy?_ She shook her head. She was not going back to the hospital. Not after just being released.

 

“Hey,” Kara replied with mock anger.

 

Lena had been surprised to find that she lived with Kara in Kara’s loft. Apparently, that was still the same in this dream-world she was currently in. Even the couch cushions were the exact same ones that the Kara from the real-world used.

 

“I might have burned down the kitchen that one time, but I’ve learned how to cook since then,” she sputtered. Lena highly doubted that. She could probably count on one hand the dishes that Kara could cook. Alex didn’t fare too well in the cooking department either, she had learned. Apparently, the Danvers sisters were fond of take-out.

 

“Sure,” she replied with a quiet chuckle. As she began to try and think about her “other-world” and what the people there were doing she bit her lip. It was frustrating to feel so insane and yet so highly intelligent at one time. Logically, she knew that she couldn’t have woken up in a parallel universe, but realistically, nothing made sense.

 

“Your food, mademoiselle,” a terrible French accent spoke from behind her. The brunette immediately started laughing-a loud and guttural sound that she couldn’t actually remember producing before that night. “Hey, my accent wasn’t _that_ bad,” Kara pouted. She handed her what looked to be a take-out bag. Lena rolled her eyes and grabbed at the bag, gasping when she saw what was inside.

 

“When did you go to my favorite restaurant?!” She looked at Kara and then back at the bag. Her favorite meal, from her favorite restaurant? The restaurant that was in Paris? Not even her-Kara knew about her love of Pierre Yves and the finely marinated duck breast.

 

“Uh, just now?” She shrugged her shoulders and grinned. _Oh yeah, she can fly_ , Lena told herself. “I have to be honest though,” she bit her lip. “You totally footed the bill.”

 

“I would certainly hope so, Miss Danvers,” Lena poked her tongue out at the blonde and began to unwrap the delicacy that had been flown to her via her own personal Supergirl. “I’m certain that a reporter’s salary would not have appreciated such a hit.”

 

With that thought, Lena looked over Kara. She was identical to the Kara she knew in every single way. Down to the scar on her forehead. “Kara?”

 

“Yeah, babe?” Lena swooned. A high-class woman such as herself shouldn’t be capable of such trivial things, but, well, apparently, she was more than capable.

 

“You’re certain you don’t moonlight as a superhero?” She watched as the blonde’s face fell. “Hey, what is it?” Lena sat her food aside and watched as the strongest woman she had ever met caved in on herself. “Kara?”

 

“Do we really have to talk about this now? You just got home,” she pleaded. Lena was unsure as to what they were going to be talking about, but she knew that anything that was bothering Kara was something worthy of being talked about. “I didn’t want to talk about this until later on.”

 

“Kara,” Lena pleaded, grabbing the blonde’s hands and kissing them lightly. If this Kara was as in love with her as she was with Kara, then she was going to take advantage of it. After her lips felt Kara’s warm skin beneath them, she changed her mind. No way would she be able to return to her rightful home and not be able to kiss Kara again.

 

“You said that _when_ I was ready to go out and help again, then I would. I’m just not ready though. I barely managed to keep you alive, let alone the rest of the world when Reign was here.”

 

“Reign?” Lena swallowed thickly. “What does Reign have to do with anything?” Kara tilted her head. _Right. Don’t let Kara think I’ve suffered severe brain damage._ “Never mind, go ahead.”

 

“After the Worldkillers were _disposed_ of,” Kara grimaced, “and then everything happened to you? I just can’t go out there, risking our lives anymore. A super girl, that’s what you tried to call me in the hospital?” She nodded. “I’m anything but. I’m a coward, Lena. You got hurt because of me, and I’m never letting that happen again.”

 

“Well, is Superman here?” Kara sighed. “I’m supposed to already know the answer to this?”

 

“The doctor did say that your memory would be fuzzy for a bit. It’s fine. Kal hasn’t been here for a while, Lena. Zodd was successful. Lex did everything he could, you know?” Lena could feel something tugging at her mind. She had read Lex’s files on Superman once and vaguely remembered seeing a Zodd mentioned, but she didn’t really know who it was. And then there was the idea that Lex Luthor, her “serving life in prison” brother had tried to save a Kryptonian? It was almost laughable but truly she didn’t care at the moment, not when Kara was hurting so, so much. “How’s your food?”

 

Lena recognized the tactic for what it was. Kara didn’t want to talk anymore about her pain. And while Lena wanted to keep pressing-to find out where she was and how she got there, she refused to hurt Kara. “Good,” Lena admitted. “I’m kind of tired though?”

 

“Of course, you are,” Kara slapped her forehead. “You’ve been through so much today. Let’s get you to bed. I’ll sleep on the couch tonight, alright?” It would be the smart thing to do. Lena opened her mouth to tell Kara that.

 

“I actually would really appreciate being held…by my girlfriend?” She looked at the floor. Lena Luthor would not say that, but perhaps it was time to entertain the idea of being a different Lena in this dream-life she had conjured up.

 

“I would love that,” Kara beamed.

 

_Screw whatever effect this has on my real life._ She was going to sleep in a bed with her best friend. She was going to be held all night by the woman she was head over heels in love with and not give a damn about the repercussions.

 

**Earth 38**

“Kara, I know you’re upset that Lena isn’t okay right now, but you have got to understand that she is in the best place that she could be at the moment. The D.E.O. knows what they’re doing,” she could feel the air around her changing-knowing that Alex was reaching out with a hand to place on her thigh in a soothing manner, but she didn’t want to be coddled. Quickly, she stood up and ignored the hurt look that her sister threw at her.

 

“If the D.E.O. really knew what they were doing then Lena would be awake right now,” Kara shouted. “I’m sorry, Alex,” she immediately tacked on, knowing that screaming wouldn’t do anybody any good. “I’m just…I don’t know what I’ll do if she doesn’t wake up. There were so many things I didn’t get to say,” she looked down at the supersuit and scoffed. “So many lies that I never got to come clean about,” she unhooked the cape from her neck and went super-sped throughout the loft-removing any and all traces of Supergirl.

 

“Kara,” Alex plead, “whatever has happened isn’t your fault. You can’t keep beating yourself up over it.” She reached for the beer that she had been nursing and then threw the contents back. “Danvers’ sisters don’t quit, okay? We’re going to fix this.”

 

“How,” she rasped and every negative emotion inside her finally snapped like a rubber band that had been pulled too tightly. “I can fly, I can move mountains, Alex, and damn it, I couldn’t-I couldn’t save her,” she sobbed, crumbling into a pile on the floor that even Alex didn’t know how to handle.

 

Before she was able to move to reach out for her sister, the ringing of her cell phone brought her out of her thoughts. Pulling out the device to silence it, she noticed that it was Brainy and sighed, “what is it, Brainy?” She turned away from Kara, not wanting to see a look of hope on her sister’s face. “Fine, hold on. You’re on speaker now,” Alex replied, turning around and making eye contact with Kara.

 

“Yes, thank you,” he droned. “I actually have somewhat of a theory,” he began to explain and Alex felt her heart breaking upon seeing the flicker of optimism flash across Kara’s face-the exact thing she had wanted to prevent.

 

“What is it, Brainy?” Kara quickly interrupted.

 

“I think that while physically Lena Luthor is here on this earth, her mind is in the body of a Lena Luthor…somewhere in the multiverse.” Kara swallowed thickly and ran her fingers through her unruly curls.

 

“I’ll be right there,” she instantly responded, grabbing Alex and jumping out of the apartment window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm...so do we think Brainy is right? And if so, how did she end up on a different earth and how? Let me know what you guys think. 
> 
> Hit me up on Tumblr if you guys want to talk about the fic, or Supergirl, or pretty much anything. I'm superstitious-pigeons over there too, friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this update just sitting here. Eleven pages and it's still not what I want it to be, but I'm just going to post it and move along.

She could feel the warmth of the sunlight beaming on her face but made no effort to get out of bed just yet. Lazily opening her eyes, she glanced around the room and realized that she was in Kara’s apartment. She snuggled into the sheets and inhaled deeply, recognizing the blonde’s scent everywhere. She stretched languidly, basking in all that was Kara.

How many times had she spent the night over at her best friend’s house after a late night of Netflix and wine only to wake up in this same situation? A note left on the bedside table explaining that she had to run out for some reason, or another usually waited for her, but as she reached out for the piece of paper, she realized that none awaited her.

While it was unusual for Kara to still be in the apartment the morning after one of their excursions, she decided not to look too much into it. After all, she was allowed unlimited time in the bed that Kara usually slept in.

Chiming from the side table, Lena reached over to grab at her phone and sighed upon seeing that she had received a text message from her mother…her mother who was in prison?

**_Good morning, Lena. Thought you might want to come by the lab today-if you feel up to it. Let me know. Love you._ **

**Who is this?**

**_Dear, don’t be daft. Are you alright? Should I call Kara?_ **

“What the actual fu-

“Babe, your mom is calling me,” Kara called from the kitchen.

_Babe._ One word had everything from the last few days slamming into her at full force. She was still stuck in some stupid dream that she couldn’t get out of. She was trapped inside of her own mind or something equally ridiculous and out of a cheesy sci-fi movie. _Why_ was she so eager to get back to a place where her brother was a murderous sociopath, her mother was locked in prison for (also) being a sociopath (to a lesser extent than Lex but still, she couldn’t hardly count that as a win), and Kara Danvers was nothing but her friend… Her friend that lied to her about who she truly was.

She could have spent her entire life being nothing but a friend to Kara. Hell, she never dared to dream or hope that Kara would return her affections. But she had always been honest with Kara-even when the truth was something she didn’t want to share. The sweet, mild-mannered reporter hadn’t given the same to Lena though.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl. And she only found out because she was stuck, somewhere? She couldn’t know where exactly. Everything seemed so ideal here. Why did she even want to try and get back to her home? There was absolutely nothing worth fighting for there when she had everything she could have possibly wanted here.

“Just ignore it,” she replied before crawling out of bed. Rubbing at her temples, she thought about what she could logically do. It would have been easier if this Lena had a journal-something she could read to understand what this life she had been thrusted into was about. “Kara,” she decided to try.

Within a second the Kryptonian had sped into the bedroom section of the loft. Brows furrowed and a deep crinkle let Lena know that the blonde was worried about something. Apparently, there weren’t that many differences between this Kara and her Kara. It was refreshing to see Kara so open, however. How many times had Kara wanted to use her powers to simply zoom around her apartment but had to hold back because of her? “What’s wrong,” she finally questioned.

“Did you fly in here? Or do you also have some sort of super running speed,” she asked, momentarily leaving the journal question behind and instead wanting to appease her inner curiosity about Supergirl.

“I’m not Flash, Lena,” she snorted in response, “but I guess you could call it super speed if that’s what you wanted.”

“Flash,” Lena repeated as though she knew what that even meant.

“Barry Allen? We went to his wedding like last year. You were excited about ‘world hopping,’” Kara laughed at the memory that she shared with Lena-a different person and she scowled. Why couldn’t she have someone like this version of Kara in her life?

“Wait, wait, wait,” she stuttered, “world _hopping_?”

“Umm, do you feel okay, Lena? Should I take you back to the doctor?” The damn crinkle. Apparently in any life Lena would be prisoner to it.

“No, darling, I’m fine,” she stood up and walked over to Kara, who was still in her own pajamas. She eyed the superhero and then wrapped her arms around her. Instantly, Kara wrapped her own arms around Lena and buried her face into brunette locks.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” she whispered, voice cracking. She pulled away to see the Girl of Steel crying…over her? “When I thought you weren’t going to wake up, Rao, Lena, I thought I was going to die. Kryptonite has never hurt me as much as the thought of never holding you again.”

Overcome with emotions, Lena jumped into the blonde’s arms and kissed her-all else be damned. Chaste at first, a mere brushing of lips, she thought that life couldn’t get much better. She was being held by the most powerful being on the planet-a person that had the ability to ruin her in the worst of ways, and yet, Kara was gentle. Her lips, softer than anything Lena could have imagined (even with all the degrees she held that claimed her to be nothing sort of a genius) melded against hers: colliding and moving in such a way that could create stars within the galaxies if they so desired.

Opening her mouth to steal into Kara’s own found the other woman pulling away. “Ms. Luthor, not that I ever mind,” she husked, pupils dilated, “but I just…Don’t get mad,” she added with a pout, shifting her weight around even though Lena knew she weighed nothing to the goddess.

“I won’t get mad,” she offered with an arch of her eyebrow.

“No,” Kara shook her head while biting at her lower lip, “you have to promise.”

“I promise I won’t get mad,” she easily replied without hesitating.

“I want you to take it easy…just until you’re back at a hundred percent.”

It was adorable, truly, how worried Kara was over the situation. And while normally Lena would get mad at someone telling her to take it easy, this wasn’t just someone. This was a version of Kara that was obviously very in love with her and clearly wanted nothing but the best for her.

“I’m so mad,” she growled, nipping at the lip that Kara had previously been worrying.

“Rao, you’re going to kill me,” she mumbled under her breath before gently setting her back down on her feet. “So, Lillian said the offer to go to the lab with her still stood,” Kara explained before zooming around the bedroom-nothing but a blur of light.

It was going to take her a while to get used to the idea that Kara was an alien.

“I have to go in to CatCo, but I thought I could walk you to Luthor Corp if you wanted, on my way,” she sheepishly added. Lena balked at the fact that Kara was dressed and ready to go to work even though she had clearly been in her pajamas with messy bedhead only milliseconds ago.

“Well, we aren’t all Kryptonian,” Lena guffawed. “It’ll at least take me-

“Thirty minutes to get ready,” Kara finished for her, “because you aren’t doing anything strenuous today, Lena. You don’t need to head in to work with a fancy dress or your sexy heels,” she purred before winking at the brunette and leaving her to get in the shower.

“I might actually kill her,” Lena mumbled under her breath, trying to keep the blush on her cheeks from spreading to the tips of her ears. After hearing Kara’s uproarious laughter from the other end of the hall Lena sighed. Of course, Kara had been able to hear her.

**Earth 38**

“Jesus, Kara, warn me before you do that next time,” Alex snapped, bending over to allow herself to get used to being back on solid ground. “I might get sick,” she whimpered.

“Alex, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have flown so fast,” Kara tried but received a glare from her sister and a finger in her face that let her know that the time for talking had passed.

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers,” she heard Brainy announce himself, “I didn’t expect you so soon,” he looked at Alex. “You look a little green around the gills,” he walked over to the auburn-haired woman and sighed. “I don’t quite understand the idiom, but I’ve heard that it means one looks very sick…which you do,” he offered a weak pat at her back.

“Yeah, thanks, Brainy,” Alex dryly responded. “Anyway, I almost died for this information,” she shot a look at Kara that left the Kryptonian looking a little sheepish, “so what’s going on?”

Kara immediately made her way over to the Coluan and waited patiently for him to begin his explanation.

He looked at Kara before turning and walking way, “follow me,” he called after the sister duo. Immediately, the superhero was able to determine that he was taking them to the med-bay. She felt her heart rate pick up at the prospect that Querl Dox might be able to fix whatever had happened to her.. to Lena.

She bit her lip upon reaching Lena’s location. It was still surreal to see her in the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful. Her beautiful heart was keeping its perfect rhythm, her skin still looked as smooth as it ever had. All she needed was for icy green eyes to open.

Mon-El had once stupidly told her that she was his kryptonite. The very substance that caused her miserable and searing pain was what she had been relegated to in their relationship. While Kara couldn’t originally fathom a physical pain worse than kryptonite, the thought of Lena not waking from this coma was killing her more than any kryptonite fragment ever could.

“Kara,” she heard Alex whisper from behind her, felt the small hand that was rubbing soothing circles on her back, “let’s hear what Brainy has to say, okay?” She nodded, still looking at Lena.

She wasn’t sure what possessed her to do it, but she leaned over to press a soft kiss to red lips. They were cold. Lena was always cold. She always kept a stockpile of blankets near when Lena was coming over to her apartment. She would always start off with several blankets but claimed cuddling with Kara was more than enough heat for her. “She’s cold,” she turned around and looked at Alex and then at Brainy. “Have someone bring her more blankets. I’ll bring some from the apartment. I know which one her favorite is,” she explained before attempting to fly out.

“Kara,” Alex tugged at her sleeve, effectively rooting her in place. She didn’t want to start crying again. Not in front of two of the bravest people she had ever met. Yet, that didn’t stop the tears from falling or the sob that wrenched itself from her body. “It’s okay,” Alex cooed, wrapping her into a hug.

Brainy moved to the opposite side of the bed that Kara was standing by and placed two fingers on her temple. “She is brain dead,” he simply stated and then looked at Kara for confirmation that he could continue talking. Upon receiving a nod, he pulled his fingers away from Lena. “J’onn has been combing through her mind. There’s nothing there. No false memories. Nothing that could explain what has happened.”

“Give us a little hope here,” she heard Alex whisper from behind her.

“Yes, hope,” he looked around the room before meeting Kara’s gaze directly. “In the 31st century we have technology that essentially manipulates consciousness, in a manner of speaking,” he pulled up a marker board and began to write equations before erasing them furiously. “I cannot show you the mechanics. I do not want to create an alternate timeline. The future that I’m from-well, this isn’t what is supposed to happen to Lena Luthor.”

“What does that mean,” Alex questioned.

“It means that someone is responsible for this. This is no accident,” J’onn answered from the doorway before joining the group by Lena’s side.

“Quite correct, J’onn,” Brainy clapped. “You see, we have a device, you might call it, that can manipulate our bodies. Truly, much more complicated than this, but say that Alex was in an accident of some sort and she lost her limbs. She could easily be given bionic limbs, certainly,” Brainy rambled, “but we could also…transfer her consciousness into…say the body of a healthy, yet brain dead person,” he finished while gesturing to Lena.

Kara gently removed the hand that was holding Lena’s and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “You’re trying to say that someone made Lena brain dead so they could steal her body,” Alex questioned, confusion still written all over her face.

“No, I don’t think that at all,” Brainy responded. “I think someone needed _your_ Lena’s brain and has transferred her consciousness…elsewhere.”

“Umm, not that this isn’t good news,” Alex interrupted the pregnant silence, “but this isn’t the 31st century, Brainy. How would they have ‘stolen’ her brain?”

“There is a 37.23 percent chance that it is a time traveler,” he easily answered, “however, this is not the work of time travel. Time travel leaves its mark, little pockets of inaccuracies and abnormalities that I would have picked up on.”

Kara focused her hearing in on Lena’s heartbeat again. If she ever found herself upset or having a bad day, all she ever needed was to hear Lena’s heart beating. It was an anchor that grounded her in rocky seas. After dealing with panic attacks in the aftermath of Psi, she had learned that one of the things that could always calm her-was Lena.

“I believe this is the work of a breach,” he continued, completely unaware of the fact that Kara was in the midst of a panic attack. “A wormhole,” he added for the benefit of Alex.

“I know what a breach is, Brainy,” Alex pointed at Kara, “she has one of the…you know,” she mimed pressing a button, “and then the flashy lights and whatever. Tell him, Kara,” she added.

“Supergirl,” Brainiac’s voice brought her out of a fog, “you have access to an interdimensional extrapolator?”

“A what now?”

“You can access other locations on Earth,” he repeated calmly.

“I mean, yeah. Did you forget that I could fly,” she levitated off the ground for good measure, unsure of what point was trying to be made.

“Kara, I am aware of your powers of flight. As am I aware that you are not a 12th level intellect; however, I believe that Kryptonians are of a higher intellect than the average human, and yet, you are proving to be rather inadequate at this current moment in time. We must get Lena back.”

She shared a look with Alex, confused at the outburst she received from Querl Dox.

“I’m sorry,” she finally relented. “I’m just…lost.”

“Let me be clearer. You, Kara Zor-El can access infinite earths?”

“I don’t know about that. I’ve only been to a couple of different ones,” she shrugged her shoulders. “Why?”

“I am almost certain that someone has the mind of your- _our_ Lena on a different earth.”

~~~

“Can I pick you up when you’re finished or are you and Lillian doing something?” Kara questioned upon reaching Luthor Corp. It was bizarre to see the building in its previous state. Sure, there were minor differences between the company that she had intercepted and this one, but it was still at its bare bones, the same company. “Lena?” She abruptly looked over at Kara who was looking at her with such confusion on her face that it was adorable. Without hesitation she leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to the blonde’s cheek and smiled to herself upon pulling away.

“I was distracted. It’s been a while since I’ve been here,” she answered honestly. It wouldn’t give Kara pause considering the reporter believed she had been in a coma for a while.

“It has,” she admitted. “Are you ready to go back? I know that you aren’t going to be doing anything strenuous since your mom is there, but still, I worry about you.” Kara’s hand squeezed hers before pulling just out of reach.

“I’ll be fine,” she cooed. “Now go, you’re the one who is going to be late for work,” she explained while looking at the watch on her wrist.

“I have the power of flight on my side though,” she joked. Again, reminding Lena of everything that Kara had kept from her, she felt her stomach roll. “Okay, what is it,” Kara questioned. “I know my girlfriend. Something is up.”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” she mumbled under her breath.

“Try me,” Kara replied. _Damn her and her super-hearing,_ she thought to herself.

“I just don’t feel like I belong here,” was all she managed to get out before she was engulfed in a hug by strong Kryptonian arms.

“Hey, it’s okay,” she whispered into brunette hair, “it’s going to take some time for things to feel normal again for you, but-Lena, look at me,” she interrupted, pulling away from the hug and forcing the young Luthor to make eye-contact with her, “I will be here for you-every step of the way-always.”

She knew it was the fact that she was hearing Kara Danvers say these things to her that caused her to tear up, but what was she supposed to do for goodness sake? A literal goddess, that she had been in love with for who knew how long, was openly returning her affections? It wasn’t as if she could just scoff in the woman’s face. Instead, she pulled the blonde in for a hug and inhaled deeply, allowing herself some comfort in familiar arms. “I’ll check in with you in a little bit?” Kara asked, smile lighting up her features when Lena nodded in response. “I love you,” she pressed a quick kiss against Lena’s lips and turned away toward the alley behind L-Corp. _No,_ Lena internally scoffed, bemused by the situation, _Luthor Corp._

She wondered how many times Kara had used the same back alley to change into and out of her regular clothes upon coming to L-Corp. Surely it had to be something she did often if this Kara of this alternate reality did it. But then again, this Kara seemed to value and trust the Lena of this location more than her Kara Danvers ever did.

Stepping inside and looking around the lobby of the main floor she realized how much busier and lively L-Corp seemed to be than Luthor Corp. It was as though she had stepped into some sort of sterile building full of pristine artifacts. It was a museum of sorts, of a past life she had once known where she had been just Lena Luthor: happy member of the research and development sector.

It was easy to make her way to the elevator and press the button that led to the underground labs, but her fingers itched to press the familiar button that would lead her to the floor that housed the CEO’s office. If she closed her eyes tightly enough she could almost remember the days that Kara would join her in the elevator with a box of donuts to share for breakfast. She had always felt vulnerable sharing the couch with Kara, talking about everything and nothing in between the bites of the sugary treats.

The memories felt tainted now. They left a sour taste in her mouth.

Shaking away the feelings of disappointment and embarrassment, she stepped out of the elevator once she had made it to the basement level of the building. Finding Lillian should have been more of a challenge, but Lena knew that her mother would be in one room and one room only.

Upon inheriting Luthor Corp, Lena had made the executive decision to clean out the room that Lex and Lillian had used to house several sick and twisted experiments. The room had been empty, locked, and un-opened for the duration of her time at L-Corp, but she knew-beyond a shadow of a doubt-that she would find her mother there.

Rapping her knuckles against the heavy door, she found herself face to face with the Luthor matriarch who immediately pulled her in for a hug that felt almost like a that of a boa constrictor wrapping around its prey, “Lena, dear, let me get a good look at you,” she muttered slyly.

“Mother,” she greeted cautiously before taking inventory of her surroundings. The room was no longer covered in various weapons and anti-Super weapons, but something still felt wrong in the room. Perhaps it was just the memories of what had been there at one point and time.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there when you woke up,” Lillian explained while walking back the desk that her materials had been placed on. “I had gone to Japan for a business meeting that couldn’t be re-scheduled. Originally Lex was supposed to go, but he wouldn’t pry himself from your side.” She felt a small smile tug at her lips at the idea that this Lex Luthor loved his sister without fail or conditions. “How is Kara doing, dear? She’s due for some testing soon.”

_Testing for what?_

“I’ll be sure to let her know,” Lena grimaced. Spending time with her mother was obviously a bad idea. Perhaps she could fool Kara into assuming that everything off about her personality was something leftover from being in some sort of coma, but Lillian Luthor was nothing if not cunning and intelligent. She would notice something was wrong if Lena remotely slipped.

“Be sure that you do,” she smiled. “Anyway, are you feeling up to working on our latest endeavor or would you prefer to work on project Cadmus?” Hearing those words were like a shot through the heart. Was she evil on this planet? How could she have a loving brother and a loving-well-Kara and want to hurt innocent aliens?

“I-I will look at my research notes and try to get myself back into the swing of things,” she smiled weakly, earning a vague grin in response.

She walked over to the research station that her mother had waved her off to and sighed. It was obviously a place designed for Lena. It even had the little chocolate chip cookies in the bottom desk drawer that she would indulge herself in if a project had gone terribly downhill. How could the Lena of this location be such a terrible person if she shared even the smallest of details with her?

If this Lena were her… _A sentence I never thought I would say to myself…_ She felt around underneath the desk and found a small lip in the material. A finger scanner presented itself and she eased her thumb into the device. A small device procured itself from a hole that formed in the center of the desk. _Well, this technology is certainly something else_ , she thought about the mechanics behind the device and decided that once she made it back home, she would invest in something like this.

A holograph document appeared from within the boxed device and lit up before her eyes. Obviously, a document that she herself had made if the handwriting told her anything.

_Project Cadmus_

_The Department of Extranormal Operations ran by former C.I.A. Hank Henshaw is smuggling resources for a deserted military base (location at the following coordinates: redacted). High levels of an impure Kryptonite substance shown on scans._

_Alex Danvers-sister of Kara Danvers-is the second in command at this base. Kryptonite trials seem to be an attempt to recreate the material to weaken the Kryptonians. **( Kara cannot find out)**_

“What the actual hell,” she whispered before slamming the box against the desk, causing the holograph to disappear.

“Lena, are you alright?” She heard Lillian ask from the other side of the room.

“I’m fine, Mother…just fine,” she whispered. “Actually, I don’t think I feel up to this just yet.”

“Say no more,” Lillian was quick to respond. She could hear Lillian’s footsteps drawing near and chose to turn around at that moment. It was an odd sensation to see warmth in those blue eyes that generally looked at her with distain. She tapped a button on the side of her watch and within a matter of seconds Kara was standing in the doorway. “Lena, are you okay?”

“I-what-?”

“You guys called…me?” Kara questioned, pointing vaguely at herself and then looking at Lillian and Lena.

“I did,” Lillian confirmed, “I think Lena needs a little more time off work. I assumed it wouldn’t be a bother, Ms. Danvers, for you to see her home?” An arched eyebrow from Lillian was enough to have Kara shaking her head. It was incredible to see these two people who-in another life were on opposite teams-come together.

“Of course not,” she sputtered in response. “Lena,” Kara offered an arm and waited for the brunette to link them together.

“I’ll see you soon, Mother,” Lena offered with what she hoped looked like a genuine smile. If Kara’s incredulous look was anything to go off of, however, she failed miserably.

“What’s wrong,” Kara questioned once out of earshot. “Was she trying to work you too hard? I love your mom, but I hate how competitive you two get sometimes.”

“No, Kara, it wasn’t that,” Lena replied, honest for once. “It was…something I was previously working on.” The reporter smiled, pearly white teeth on display and then pushed the frame of her glasses up.

“Say no more. I know how hard you work. I’m sure it was overwhelming. Oh, Jason, how are the kids?” She looked at Kara in confusion, only to realize they had (somehow) made it to the lobby already. Kara was, unsurprisingly, making small talk with every single person that worked at the company.

She would wait until Kara had finished catching up with the various workers of Luthor Corp (most of whom she did not recognize) and then begin to question her about her sister. She vaguely remembered Kara mentioning Alex when she first woke up in the hospital, but she hadn’t heard about any of Kara’s family in the meantime.

The note in her office implied that Alex was either up to something shady or maybe she and Alex were working to take Hank Henshaw and his goons down...  Then again, that sounded like something she and the Alex Danvers that she knew would do. She had no idea what the Alex Danvers of this area was involved with. She couldn’t very well talk to Kara about it, however. She would just have to do some digging around while Kara was at CatCo.

~

“Lena,” Kara whined, “you lured me back here and now I don’t want to leave,” she huffed while looking at Lena who had changed into a faded sweatshirt of Kara’s (assuming that she still went to MIT and not National City University in this place). It was kind of pathetic, in a way, that she had intended on trying to get back to her home once she escaped from the hospital, but now she was integrating herself into this world. As if she cared nothing about getting back to Kara and the rest of her friends.

“I did no such thing,” Lena snapped, burrowing beneath the covers. She had assumed that Kara would have already gone back to work, leaving her to her own devices.

“But you’re all cuddly right now,” she explained with the eyebrow crinkle that left Lena a hopeless mess in Kara’s hands. “I mean,” she began to inch her way over to the couch that she had laid claim to, “I’m sure they would understand at work,” another few steps, “that my girlfriend was overwhelmed.” By this point Kara had made it to the couch and was twiddling her fingers nervously. “I mean, you clearly need someone here to take care of you,” she added. The next thing she was aware of was Kara being under the covers with her while nuzzling into the side of her face.

“You shouldn’t use your superpowers against me,” she chided and then broke out into a full-belly laugh. She was certain that many a Luthor had uttered those words with much more malicious intent. For some reason she found it hilarious.

“I don’t know what has you in such a good mood,” Kara interrupted, pulling her glasses off and setting them on the coffee table, “but now I really can’t go back to work. It’s decided.”

Fifteen minutes later had Kara rushing back into the apartment with several different pints of ice cream. While Lena hadn’t exactly been in the mood for ice cream, one pout from Kara had her agreeing to an afternoon of ice cream and Netflix. “Took you long enough,” Lena snarked, waiting for Kara to join her back on the couch.

“Someone said I couldn’t use my superpowers against them,” Kara sassed back with a grin that had her eyes crinkling. Trying to use the element of surprise against her, Lena picked up a throw pillow and aimed it at Kara’s head.

To her surprise, Kara let the pillow hit her in the face. “That was mean,” she pouted before beginning to unbutton her plaid shirt.

“Umm, I need to go. To the bathroom.” With that, Lena jumped from the couch and ran to the small bathroom in Kara’s apartment. She had oftentimes wished that Kara had a larger bathroom, but none so much as she did in that instance. It was one thing to be held by Kara or to press chaste kisses to each other’s cheeks, but she was not ready to see Kara Danvers undressing around her. Not when it would seem like she was taking advantage of the Kara Danvers she knew and loved.

“Lena,” she heard Kara call softly from the other side of the door. “What’s the matter? Can I come in?”

“Could I stop you if you wanted to,” she snapped, feeling guilty as soon as the words had flown out of her mouth. She was having a hard time understanding that Kara Danvers was Supergirl. Kara Danvers had lied to her for years. This wasn’t the same Kara she had known though. She had no real reason to snap at her except for the fact that she shared the same face with the adorable dork that she had been so terribly in love with.

“I would never use my powers like that, and you should already know that, Lena. I get that things are rocky with us right now because of everything, but I never expected to hear something like that coming out of your mouth.”

She didn’t need x-ray vision to know that Kara was on the other side of the door with a heartbroken expression on her face. She waited a beat before pulling the door open. “Kara,” she stated simply, unsure of where to go in that instant. “I’m sorry. You’ve been nothing short of amazing with me since I’ve woken up, and I haven’t been reciprocating,” she grabbed the reporter’s hand and tugged on it, leading Kara back to the couch. “Sit,” she instructed. Kara plopped down on the opposite side of the couch that she had been seated on earlier. Lena knew that Kara had, essentially, given her the option to sit next to her or have some space, but she had already made up her mind. She sat down and pressed herself into Kara’s side.

“Tell me everything that’s happened for you while I’ve been away,” she offered and readied herself to spend the rest of the evening hearing every word that fell from those pretty pink lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get some answers and then we have more questions... Is Alex good? Will Lena ever figure out where she is or how she got there? 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> "I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes. Some are just like our own but for one or two significant events, exactly the same." -Lex Luthor


End file.
